csifandomcom_es-20200214-history
CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
|duración = 40–45 minutos |idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 14 |num_episodios = |lista_episodios = Lista de episodios de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation |empresa = |productor_ejecutivo = |productor = |director = |guión = |localización= |ambientación= |cadena = CBS |horario = |edad = |primera_emisión = |última_emisión = presente |primera_emisión_hispanoamérica = |última_emisión_hispanoamérica = |primera_emisión_españa = |última_emisión_españa = |otras_cadenas = Lista de cadenas |precedido_por = |sucedido_por = |relacionados = CSI: Miami CSI: NY |sitio_web = http://www.cbs.com/primetime/csi/ |imdb_id = 0247082 |tv_com_id = 19 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |premios ondas = |premios atv = |premios martín fierro = |premios clarín= |premios india catalina = |otros premios = }} CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (conocida también como CSI: Las Vegas, CSI: En la escena del crimen o simplemente CSI) es una popular serie de televisión americana de la CBS ganadora de varios premios Emmy, estrenada el 6 de octubre del 2000, que sigue las investigaciones de un equipo de científicos forenses de Las Vegas, mostrando cómo descubren las circunstancias detrás de misteriosos e inusuales muertes y crímenes cometidos. El show fue creado por Anthony E. Zuiker y producido por Jerry Bruckheimer. Fue filmado en un inicio en los Estudios Universal en Universal City, California. Debido a la respuesta positiva del público, el show a dado lugar a dos spin-offs, ambos contando con un gran éxito. El primer spin-off, el cual debutó en septiembre de 2002, se localiza en Miami (CSI: Miami) mientras que el segundo, que debutó en setiembre de 2004, lo hace en Nueva York (CSI: NY). A su vez, la serie influye en otras varias con temáticas similares, como ''Bones'' o ''NCIS''. CSI es producida en asociación con la compañía cinematográfica canadiense Alliance Atlantice (ahora Alliance films). CSI ha sido reconocida como la serie dramática más popular a nivel internacional por el Festival de Televisión de Monte-Carlo, que la ha premiado con el International Television Audience Award (Mejor Serie Drama de Televisión) en tres oportunidades. En 2009, se estimó la audiencia mundial de CSI en más de 73,8 millones de espectadores. Producción Descripción CSI: Crime Scene Investigation está producida por Jerry Bruckheimer Television y CBS Productions, que se pasó a llamar CBS Paramount Television a finales del 2006. La serie actualmente se emite los jueves a las 9:00 PM en CBS. La serie ha sido duramente criticada por la policía y fiscales públicos, que sienten que CSI retrata una imagen inexacta de como la policía soluciona los crímenes. El Consejo de Televisión de Padres criticó el nivel gratuito de violencia gráfica e imágenes de contenido sexual mostrados en el show. A pesar de esto, CSI se convirtió en el espectáculo más visto en la televisión estadounidense en el 2002. El éxito de la serie, animó a CBS a producir una franquicia CSI, partiendo en Mayo del 2002 con el spin-off CSI: Miami, y luego con CSI: NY. Desde el 2008, CSI demanda un coste medio de $262,600 dólares durante 30 segundos de comercial. Concepción y desarrollo thumb|left|250px|En el laboratorio de CSI Durante los años 90, Anthony E. Zuiker captó la atención del productor Jerry Bruckheimer después de la escritura de su primer guión para una película. Bruckheimer quería una idea para una serie de televisión, Zuiker no la tenía, pero su esposa le comentó sobre un show del Discovery Channel que mostraban técnicas forenses y el uso del ADN como evidencia para resolver casos (The New Detectives). Zuiker comenzó a pasar parte de su tiempo con investigadores del Departamento de Policía de Las Vegas, fue como poco a poco se fue convenciendo que era un buen concepto para una serie. Bruckheimer estuvo de acuerdo y se puso en contacto con la dirección de la Touchstone Pictures. A los directivos de ese tiempo les gustó el formato y lo presentó a cadenas como ABC, NBC y FOX, pero sus ejecutivos decidieron pasar. El jefe del desarrollo de drama de la CBS vio el potencial en la escritura, y la cadena le dio la oportunidad a William Petersen (quien ya tenía contrato con ella) para realizar el piloto. A los ejectuvos de la red les gustó, por lo que decidieron incluir el show rápidamente en su programación en el año 2000, los días viernes luego de la serie The Fugitive. Al principio se pensaba que CSI se beneficiaría de aquel show, pero a final de aquel año, CSI tenía una audiencia mucho mayor. Filmación y locaciones CSI fue inicialmente rodada en Rye Canyon, un campus corporativo proporcionado por Lockheed Corporations, situado en el área de Valencia de Santa Clarita, California. Otros shows como [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Unit The Unit] y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers] son grabados ahí también. Después del undécimo episodio, la filmación cambió a los Estudios Santa Clarita, y sólo las imágenes de las calles son grabadas en Las Vegas, Nevada. De vez en cuando, cuando el argumento lo requiere, el elenco se muda hacia Las Vegas para realizar grabaciones. Santa Clarita fue escogido por su semejanza con las afueras de Las Vegas. Algunas ubicaciones de California incluyen Verdugo Hills High School, UCLA's Royce Hall, Pasadena City Hall y la California State University. Mientras que las escenas son filmadas principalmente en los Estudios Universal en Universal City, California, el entorno de Santa Clarita ha probado ser tan versátil que CSI todavía graba algunas de sus escenas exteriores allí. Estilo [[Archivo:CSI8x17-2.jpg|thumb|330px|El equipo de CSI]] Estilísticamente, CSI se le compara favorablemente con shows como [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quincy Quincy] y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X-Files The X-Files]. El uso de raros artefactos y de tecnología aún no inventada, ha movido nominalmente a la serie al género de la ciencia ficción, lo que le valió en el 2004 una nominación para los Saturn Award, por mejor serie de televisión de la red. La serie también traspasa la barrera de la fantasía, como en un episodio del 2006 llamado , donde la historia se cuenta a través del punto de vista de varios cadáveres en el laboratorio, donde discuten de la muerte entre ellos. La serie es conocida por su inusual ángulo de cámaras, técnicas de edición de percusión, artefactos de alta tecnología, discusión técnica detallada, y representación gráfica de las trayectorias de balas, patrones de rociado de sangre, daño de órganos, métodos de prueba de recuperación (por ejemplo, las huellas dactilares del interior de guantes de látex), y las reconstrucciones de la escena del crimen. Esta técnica de disparar primeros planos extremos (close-up), se hace referencia en los medios de comunicación como el "tiro CSI". Muchos episodios tienen escenas largas en las que los experimentos, pruebas o trabajos técnicos se describen en detalle, por lo general con un mínimo de efectos de sonidos y música de acompañamiento, que recuerda la técnica de Misión Imposible. A menudo, la iluminación, la composición y la puesta en escena de los elementos están fuertemente influenciados por el cine experimental. Música En la primera temporada, se usaba una canción instrumental en el introducción del show, pero luego fue sustituida. El tema musical de CSI es Who Are You, escrita por Pete Townshend, integrante de The Who, del disco de 1978 que lleva su mismo nombre. Los spin-offs de la serie, también usan canciones de The Who en sus intros: Won't Get Fooled Again para CSI: Miami y Baba O'Riley para CSI: New York, ambas grabadas por The Who en 1971 para su álbum Who's Next. Esto fue parodiado en un episodio de la serie [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two_And_A_Half_Men Two And A Half Men], donde usaron la canción Squeeze Box. El vocalista de The Who, Roger Daltrey hizo una aparición especial en la temporada siete de la serie, en el episodio llamado Living Legend, donde se hicieron numerosas referencias musicales al grupo, como las palabras "Who's Next" en una pizarra, en la secuencia de apertura del episodio. Un fan realizó un intro casero de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation utilizando la canción "Who are you" completa. Argumento thumb|250px|Nick Stokes y Greg Sanders. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation es una serie dramática sobre un apasionado equipo de investigadores forenses entrenados para resolver crímenes a la antigua usanza: examinando las pruebas. Los criminalistas recorren la escena del crimen, recogen pruebas irrefutables y buscan las piezas perdidas que resolverán el misterio. La serie mezcla argumentos de novela y cine negro con la investigación científica necesaria para encontrar pruebas que iluminen crímenes oscuros, además de sumar historias de interés ético entre los investigadores y las víctimas. La serie encuentra su atractivo en la alternancia entre ciencia pura e historia dramática, pero se aprovecha también de unas excelentes interpretaciones, unos guiones de gran calidad y profundidad, de unos efectos especiales innovadores y de una dirección poco rutinaria. La historia de los personajes va desarrollándose lentamente a lo largo de los episodios, contradiciendo la narración fulminante y centrada en la acción de la tradición cinematográfica norteamericana. La vida privada del grupo de policías, científicos y civiles implicados se ve salpicada con ocasionales toques costumbristas y humorísticos. El equipo CSI lo forman Raymond Langston, un doctor especialista en patologías forenses, Catherine Willows, supervisora del turno de noche de la unidad de Las Vegas, su asistente Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders, el Dr. Albert Robbins, experto en medicina forense, David Hodges, especialista en rastros, David Phillips y el Capitán de Homicidios (único policía), Jim Brass. Personajes *'CSI Las Vegas Nivel 2: Dr. Raymond Langston' (Laurence Fishburne). Doctor en medicina especialista en patologías forenses. Se unió a la unidad de Las Vegas luego de la salida de Grissom. Su primera aparición fue en el episodio 19 Down de la novena temporada, donde dio una charla a algunos estudiantes sobre los asesinos en serie. "Ray" trabaja en un hospital, donde un compañero de trabajo asesinó a 27 pacientes, todas las pruebas se presentaron ante él, pero nunca las pudo juntar. Entró en contacto con el equipo CSI en el curso de una investigación de asesinato y se una al Laboratorio Criminalista de Las Vegas como CSI Nivel 1. Escribió un libro llamado In front of my eyes. *'CSI Las Vegas Nivel 3, Supervisor de Turno de noche: Catherine Willows' (Marg Helgenberger). Mujer con mucho carácter, profesionalidad y mundo. Se costeó sus estudios trabajando como bailarina de striptease, es por éso que conoce mucho de clubes nocturnos. Está divorciada con una hija preadolescente, Lindsey (Kay Panabaker), que al crecer empieza a darle continuos problemas. No ha establecido relaciones duraderas desde la muerte de su ex-marido, pero a lo largo de la serie tuvo pequeños coqueteos con Warrick Brown, que terminaron cuando éste contrajo matrimonio. Mano derecha de Grissom, amiga y confidente. Toma el cargo de Asistente tras la salida de Gil del departamento. *'CSI Las Vegas Nivel 3, Asistente de Supervisor de Turno de noche: Nick Stokes' (George Eads). Ex jugador de béisbol, algo ingenuo, buena persona que carece de ambición y excelente amigo. Tiene una muy buena relación con todos en el laboratorio, pero cuando algo le molesta no duda en dar su opinión fuertemente. Fue abusado sexualmente cuando niño, por lo cual, cuando se ve envuelto en estos tipos de delitos, siente una empatía aún mayor y rabia por lo cometido, no midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos al momento de enfrentarse con el culpable. Es promovido a asistente de supervisor por Catherine, en el episodio Family Affair. *'CSI Las Vegas Nivel 3: Sara Sidle' (Jorja Fox). Es una apasionada adicta al trabajo del CSI; llegó al equipo como ayuda procedente del laboratorio CSI de San Francisco, para investigar la responsabilidad de Warrick Brown en la muerte de Holly Gribbs, donde finalmente sustituye a la fallecida en el equipo de CSI. Sara es hija de un maltratador y vio cómo su madre mató a su padre, por lo que la afectan en especial los casos donde se trata este tipo de crimen. Es vegetariana y está enamorada de Grissom, de quien llega a ser pareja secreta en la séptima temporada. Deja el laboratorio de Las Vegas para mudarse a otra ciudad y así abandonar los fantasmas que la ligaban a su pasado. En la décima temporada regresa para ayudar al departamento que aqueja la falta de personal. Es en esta temporada, en el episodio Family Affair, que se revela que Grissom y Sara se han casado. En el estreno de la undécima temporada, vuelve al reparto principal de la serie. *'CSI Las Vegas Nivel 3: Greg Hojem Sanders' (Eric Szmanda). Es un joven de ascendencia noruega, desordenado y excéntrico, pero bastante meticuloso y riguroso en su trabajo. Al principio mete continuamente la pata con sus actitudes inmaduras y adolescentes, pero va evolucionando hasta que asienta definitivamente cabeza. Tiene a Grissom como un ídolo. Deprimido tras la explosión de su laboratorio y deseoso de poder trabajar activamente en los casos, Grissom le dio varias oportunidades hasta que lo incorporó definitivamente a su equipo. *'CSI Las Vegas Jefe Forense: Dr. Albert Robbins' (Robert David Hall). Es el médico forense en jefe, realiza habitualmente las autopsia de las víctimas junto su ayudante David Phillips con un rigor científico extremo. Perdió ambas piernas en un accidente de tráfico, por lo que debe llevar 2 prótesis que le permitan caminar. Le gusta la buena vida, en aparente contraste con su desagradable oficio. Es un buen amigo de Grissom y de Ray, fiato que se desarrolló gracias a que ambos son doctores. Está casado y tiene tres hijos. *'Técnico de Rastros: David Hodges' (Wallace Langham). Se considera el mejor técnico del laboratorio y quiere ser como Grissom, al cual, con actitudes altaneras trata continuamente de impresionar, lo que genera un leve rechazo a su persona por el resto. Sin embargo gracias a sus excelentes capacidades ha ayudado en reiteradas ocasiones al equipo. Es poseedor de una habilidad olfativa envidiable. Tiene cierta atracción por Wendy, con la que generalmente ayuda al resto del equipo cuando falta personal. *'Asistente Médico Forense: David Phillips' (David Berman). Es el ayudante del Dr. Robbins. Apodado "Super-Dave" debido a que le salvó la vida a una víctima durante una autopsia. En los principios de la serie, los personajes principales se burlan de él por su supuesta falta de experiencia social. A principios de la séptima temporada, se revela que contrajo matrimonio, situación que le ha hecho cambiar de alguna forma su aspecto. En la novena temporada, David realiza su primera autopsia individual, lo que indica su progreso en la jerarquía del laboratorio. El actor David Berman, se añade a los personajes principales en el estreno de la décima temporada. *'Detective de Homicidios: Capitán Jim Brass' (Paul Guilfoyle). Brass fue el jefe del equipo CSI hasta que es asignado nuevamente a Homicidios, dándole el cargo a Grissom. Es delegado del sindicato de policías de Las Vegas. A pesar de llevar una buena relación con los demás CSI, toma partido por sus compañeros policías cada vez que alguno de ellos puede resultar involucrado en algún hecho sospechoso de un crimen. Como capitán de homicidios colabora cercanamente con los CSI y su sarcástico sentido del humor ocasiona muchos momentos graciosos. Tiene una hija llamada Ellie, la que ocasionalmente le provoca problemas. *'Técnica de ADN: Wendy Simms' (Liz Vassey). Trabajó en San Francisco, California, durante un tiempo antes de trasladarse a Las Vegas para tomar la posición de Técnica de ADN. En el episodio Lab Rats ayuda a Hodges a investigar el caso de la "asesina de las miniaturas". Los dos personajes tienen una rivalidad permanente que oculta una fuerte atracción mutua. Hodges se queja de que Simms intenta adueñarse de todo y cree que es "demasiado fría" para el laboratorio. Wendy tuvo un papel en una película de horror independiente, actuando como una chica que la cortan por la mitad por un tipo con una motosierra. La actriz Liz Vassey se añade al reparto principal en el estreno de la décima temporada. En la undécima temporada, Vassey dejaría el reparto principal y la serie, haciendo apariciones esporádicas como estrella invitada, para finalizar la historia de su personaje. *'CSI Las Vegas Nivel 2: Riley Adams' (Lauren Lee Smith). Antigua policía de St. Louis que luego se hizo investigadora. Entra como CSI a la unidad de Las Vegas debido a la escasez de personal que aqueja al departamento, que todavía siente la pérdida de Warrick Brown. Según un comunicado de prensa por la CBS, Riley fue una mujer inconformista que se unió a las fuerzas de la ley para rebelarse contra sus padres psiquiatras. Abandona el departamento de forma imprevista (décima temporada), dejando en su informe de retiro numerosas quejas sobre su supervisora (Catherine). *'CSI Las Vegas Nivel 3, Ex-Supervisor de Turno de noche: Gilbert Arthur Grissom' (William L. Petersen). Fue el jefe del turno de noche y protagonista de la serie durante largo tiempo en CSI de Las Vegas. Muy reservado, desconfiado, muy culto y leído. Suple una deficiencia auditiva genética leyendo los labios. Su trabajo es para él ante todo un problema científico y nunca se toma vacaciones. Grissom jamás estaría de acuerdo en involucrar los sentimientos con algún caso y cada vez que algún CSI pretende involucrarse demás, prefiere sacarlo de la investigación para no comprometerlo. No le gusta la burocracia, no posee habilidades sociales y le desagrada tener que ser político, por lo que se escabulle como puede de los actos públicos y no intriga ni se relaciona para obtener puestos superiores, porque él ya está donde desea estar. Durante la séptima temporada mantiene una relación oculta con su subalterna CSI Sara Sidle, relación que Grissom finalmente debe confesar a su equipo. Deja la unidad de Las Vegas para darle una oportunidad a su abandonada vida privada, mostrando notorios signos de cansancio. En la décima temporada se devela que contrajo matrimonio con Sara. El episodio One to Go (capítulo en donde Grissom abandona la unidad), fue visto por más de 23 millones de personas en Estados Unidos, casi doblando al segundo en competencia en el mismo horario. *'CSI Las Vegas Nivel 3: Warrick Brown' (Gary Dourdan). Ex ludópata. En las primeras temporadas el amor por sus raíces, su barrio y su gente se interponen en su objetividad a la hora de resolver los casos. De personalidad fuerte, pero muy fiel a sus amigos. Fue manipulado por un juez corrupto (incluso fue arrestado); y casi fue despedido de su trabajo por no cumplir con el deber de cuidar a la novata Holly Gribbs en una escena del crimen. Es asesinado por Jeffrey McKeen (ayudante del sheriff), quien anteriormente le había tendido una trampa haciéndolo culpable del asesinato de Lou Gedda, pero luego, el resto del equipo de CSI descubre que Warrick es totalmente inocente. *'Detective de Homicidios: Sofia Curtis' (Louise Lombard). CSI incorporada al laboratorio desde la quinta temporada por el Asistente del director del laboratorio, Conrad Ecklie, aunque en la sexta temporada hace carrera como detective junto con Brass. Suele decir en voz alta lo que piensa cuando investiga una escena del crimen. Ella y Grissom se llevan muy bien, trabajaron juntos en varios casos (a veces pareciera que entre ellos hay algo, como sospechaba Sara Sidle antes de abandonar el equipo). Su última aparición fue en la octava temporada en el episodio Dead Doll (2). Raymond_Langston.jpg|Raymond Langston.|link=Raymond Langston Catherine_Willows.jpg|Catherin Willows.|link=Catherin Willows Nick_Stokes.jpg|Nick Stokes.|link=Nick Stokes Sara_Sidle.jpg|Sara Sidle.|link=Sara Sidle Greg_Sanders.jpg|Greg Sanders.|link=Greg Sanders Al_Robbins.jpg|Al Robbins.|link=Al Robbins David_Hodges_2.jpg|David Hodges.|link=David Hodges David_Philips.jpg|David Phillips.|link=David Phillips LV-1x01_Brass.jpg|Jim Brass.|link=Jim Brass Wendy_Simms.jpg|Wendy Simms.|link=Wendy Simms Riley_Adams.jpg|Riley Adams.|link=Riley Adams LV-1x01_Grissom_grabadora.jpg|Gil Grissom.|link=Gil Grissom Warrick_Brown.jpg|Warrick Brown.|link=Warrick Brown Sofia_Curtis.jpg|Sofia Curtis.|link=Sofia Curtis Episodios thumb|right|280px|Reparto celebrando el episodio numero 200 La primera temporada se compone de 23 episodios, incluyendo los 2 episodios "pilotos" escritos por Anthony E. Zuiker, el creador de la serie. 23 son los episodios de las siguientes 3 temporadas (desde la segunda hasta la cuarta). 25 son los de la quinta y 24 los de la sexta y séptima. Sólo de 17 episodios se compone la octava temporada debido a la huelga de guionistas de Hollywood. La novena temporada salió al aire el 9 de octubre del 2008 con el episodio y contempló 24 episodios. La temporada número diez comenzó el 24 de septiembre del 2009 con el episodio y acabó el 20 de mayo con . La undécima temporada, que sería la última para Catherine Willows, se inició el 23 de septiembre de 2010 con . El total de episodios de la serie hasta el final de la décima temporada es de 229, incluyendo los crossover con sus series hermanas; CSI: Miami y CSI: New York. El episodio #200 de CSI fue emitido el 2 de abril de 2009 con . Crossovers *''Cross Jurisdictions'' es un episodio de la segunda temporada de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, que se enlazó con la historia del episodio piloto de CSI: Miami, como también parte de su elenco. *Un crossover de 2 partes se realizó con la serie [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Without_a_Trace Without a Trace] el 8 de noviembre del 2007. La primera parte fue de CSI con el episodio Who and What, historia que continuaría con Where and Why de Without a Trace. *El 8 de mayo del 2008 salió al aire el episodio , escrito por Chuck Lorre y Lee Aronsohnlos, escritores de la serie de comedia Two and a Half Men. El episodio, se enfoca en la muerte de una estrella de la comedia de un show basado en Roseanne (que el mismo Lorre escribió algunos episodios). Guionistas de CSI por su parte, escribieron un episodio de Two and a Half Men, llamado Fish In A Drawer, donde la casa de Charlie es investigada a raíz de la muerte de su padrastro. George Eads (Nick Stokes) fue el único actor en aparecer ambos episodios, pero con personajes diferentes. Las estrellas del show Two and a Half Men aparecieron brevemente en el episodio de CSI, vestidos de esmoquin y fumando puros fuera de un remolque en las mismas ropas que en Fish In A Drawer, por lo que los fans suponen que podrian estar en un descanso del capitulo en ese momento. *Durante la décima temporada de la serie, CSI cruzó una historia con CSI: Miami (por segunda vez) y con CSI: New York (por primera vez) en una historia de 3 partes. La trilogía comienza con Laurence Fishburne (Dr. Raymond Langston) en CSI: Miami, en el episodio (8x07), continúa en el episodio de CSI: New York y finaliza con , episodio de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Los episodios salieron al aire el 9, 11 y 12 de noviembre del 2009 respectivamente. Recepción Para la temporada 2001, la CBS decidió mover el horario de CSI a la noche del jueves, compitiendo con la exitosa franquicia [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor_%28Reality_de_EE.UU.%29 Survivor], logrando terminar con el gran dominio de esta y de la cadena NBC. A pesar de competir con series como [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friends Friends] y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_and_Grace Will and Grace], y del famoso eslogan Must See TV de la cadena, los números que cada semana lograba CSI no mentían. La CBS se convirtió en en el canal más visto de la televisión, para los años 2002-2003, y CSI, en el programa más visto por 5 temporadas consecutivas, desde la temporada 2002-2003 hasta la temporada 2006-2007. El final de la temporada 2004-2005, fue dirigido por Quentin Tarantino y se tituló y , fue visto el 19 de mayo del 2005 por más de 35 millones de televidentes, doblando al más cercano en competencia. La recepción del show ha sido buena, con ratings que lo hacen el número uno de la cadena CBS en varias ocasiones en su historia, a pesar de ser el blanco de críticas por su representación inexacta de como se realizan las investigaciones policiales y las frecuentes imágenes de violencia en los crímenes. CSI ha sido nominado numerosas veces para premios en la industria, ganando un total de 9 en su historia. El programa ha dado pie a varios proyectos gráficos, como una exhibición en el Museum of Science and Industry en Chicago, una serie de libros, videojuegos y 2 programas de televisión adicionales. La regularidad de la serie la ha llevado a alcanzar grandes números, como el episodio #100 llamado , el número #150 , protagonizada por Roger Daltrey de The Who, y el #200 llamado , transmitido el 2 de abril del 2009. Reacción del público La popularidad de CSI ha llevado la creación, por parte de los seguidores de la serie, de sitios web, foros de discusión en línea y una gran cantidad de fanart. El 27 de septiembre del 2007, después de que la octava temporada de CSI se estrenara, un modelo en miniatura de la la oficina de Gil Grissom (que fue visto durante la séptima temporada de la serie) fue puesto en modo subasta en eBay. La puja finalizó el 7 de octubre, con un precio de venta que ascendía a los 15.600 dólares; la CBS donó los ingresos a la Asociación Nacional CASA. Una campaña popular comenzó en agosto del 2007, acerca de los rumores que decían que Jorja Fox dejaría el show, organizado por el foro en línea Your Tax Dollars At Work. Más de 19.000 miembros donaron a la causa, recolectando alrededor de 8.000 dólares para regalos dirigidos a ejecutivos de la CBS, productores y escritores de CSI. Algunos de los regalos incluyeron un pastel de bodas para Carol Mendelsohn, 192 chocolates con cubiertas de insectos (con clara referencia a Grissom) con el mensaje "CSI Without Sara Bugs Us" a Naren Shankar y un avión rondando frecuentemente los Estudios Universal de Los Ángeles con el mensaje "Follow the evidence keep Jorja Fox on CSI" ("Sigue la evidencia, mantener a Jorja Fox en CSI"). Otras protestas incluían el envío de correo por parte de los fanáticos a los productores de la serie, adjuntando un dólar, a fin de ahorrar para renovarle el contrato a Jorja. El 16 de octubre de 2007, de acuerdo a la cifra del sitio, más de 20.000 cartas y volantes habían sido enviados junto con el dinero a los Estudios Universal y a la sede de la CBS en Nueva York, desde alrededor de cuarenta y nueve países diferentes desde que se inició la campaña el 29 de septiembre de 2007. Fox y Mendelsohn decidieron donar el dinero a CASA, una asociación nacional que apoya y promueve la defensa de niños maltratados o descuidados. Crítica por contenido sexual y violento CSI ha sido criticado a menudo por el nivel de las imágenes violentas y de contenido sexual que exhibe. La serie y sus spin-offs han sido acusados de traspasar los límites que se consideran aceptables para el horario estelar de las cadenas de televisión. La serie tocó numerosos temas controvertidos, como el fetiche y el placer sexual (especialmente el del personaje Lady Heather, una dominatrix profesional). CSI ha sido calificado como uno de los peores programas estelares para verlo en familia, por el Parents Television Council (PTC, Consejo de Padres para la Televisión) desde su segunda temporada, siendo situado como el peor show para la familia en horario estelar, luego de la temporada 2002-2003 y 2005-2006. EL PTC también ha nominado algunos episodios de la serie para su ranking Worst TV Show of the Week (Lo peor de la televisión en la semana). Además, el episodio King Baby, salido al aire en febrero de 2005 fue catalogado como el episodio de televisión más ofensivo de la semana, incluso el PTC, con más de 13.000 miembros llegó a presentar quejas a la Federal Communications Commission por aquel episodio. El PTC ha pedido también a la empresa Clorox retirar sus anuncios de CSI y CSI: Miami por el contenido gráficamente violento de los programas. Reacción de la ley Otra crítica del show es la representación del procedimiento policial, que algunos consideran falto de realismo. Por ejemplo, los personajes del show no sólo investigan la escena del crimen, sino que también participan en redadas y en la búsqueda y detención de sospechosos, como también en interrogarlos y en resolver los casos, labor que recae realmente en agentes uniformados y detectives, y no en el personal CSI. Aunque algunos detectives también son CSI, esto es algo muy poco probable en la vida real, ya que se le considera una práctica inadecuada al comprometer la imparcialidad de las pruebas científicas en una escena. Esta misma crítica se le atribuye a la serie británica Silent Witness. Las ciudades del norte de Las Vegas y Henderson, y otros municipios y condados circundantes, no permiten que el Departamento de Policía de Las Vegas (LVMPD) u otras empresas contratadas para trabajar con ellos entren en sus jurisdicciones, a menos que el crimen ocurra en una frontera con dichas ciudad o municipios. Además, los CSI contratados para la LVMDP no viajan a otros lugares, como el condado de Nye o Pahrump, o a cualquier otro lugar de Nevada, debido a que cada condado tiene leyes y formas diferentes de aplicar la ley. Algunos policías y fiscales del distrito han criticado el programa por dar a los miebros del público una percepción inexacta de cómo la policía resuelve los crímenes. Las víctimas y sus familias esperan respuestas instantáneas de sus casos, a partir de las técnicas mostradas en el show, como el análisis de ADN y de huellas dactilares, cuando en la vida real, aquellas pruebas pueden demorar días o incluso semanas. Los fiscales del distrito alegan que la tasa de condenas en casos con poca evidencia física ha disminuido, debido a la influencia de CSI en los miembros del jurado. Sin embargo, no todos los organismos policiales han sido críticos negativos, muchos CSI han respondido positivamente a la influencia del programa en la gente, y gozan de su nueva reputación. En el Reino Unido, los miembros del Scene Of Crime Officers (SOCO), se refieren a sí mismos como CSI. Algunos departamentos, como el de Norfolk incluso han ido tan lejos como para cambiar el nombre de su unidad, a Crime Scene Investigation. También, el reclutamiento y la formación de programas de entrenamiento han aumentado notoriamente, ocasionando un aumento masivo de solicitantes para ingresar en la carrera criminalista, lo que anteriormente se consideraba un lugar atrasado científicamente. LGBT El LGBT (lesbianas, gays, bisexuales y las personas transgénero) han criticado el programa por su representación negativa de las personas que son minoría sexuales. A pesar del descontento general global, el episodio de la quinta temporada Ch-ch-changes fue recibido positivamente por los transexuales en particular. Además, Iced, episodio de la quinta temporada, ofreció uno de los pocos personajes abiertamente gay en la serie, que no tomaba el papel de víctima o delincuente, sino un vecino de la misma. Franquicia CSI Al igual que la franquicia de la NBC [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Law_%26_Order Law & Order], la CBS pasó a producir su propia franquicia en septiembre del 2002, con el spin-off CSI: Miami, ubicada en Miami, Florida, y posteriormente (septiembre de 2004) con CSI: New York, ambientada en Nueva York. Además, una serie de libros, historietas, videojuegos y novelas de la serie, han salido a la luz pública. La serie, se encuentra en el mismo universo que la serie de drama Without a Trace, de la CBS también, con la cual se realizó un crossover en noviembre de 2007. En el mismo universo encontramos a la serie Cold Case, la cual también figuró un crossover con la serie CSI: New York. William Petersen confirmó una futura película de CSI, con Gil Grissom de protagonista. El efecto CSI El "efecto CSI" (a veces denominado como el "síndrome CSI") es una referencia al fenómeno de los populares programas de televisión del género, como la misma franquicia CSI, Law & Order, Silent Witness, Crossing Jordan y Waking the Dead, los cuales, provocan el aumento de las expectativas de los jurados en los juicios, debido a las avanzadas técnicas científicas que se muestran en estas series, en especial en evidencias tomadas en la escena del delito y en las pruebas de ADN. Se dice que este efecto, ha cambiado la forma en que muchos juicios se desenvuelven, ya que los fiscales se ven presionados para entregar más pruebas forenses y de mayor calidad en los tribunales. Premios y nominaciones Premios ASCAP * Top TV Series – 2006 ASC Award: * Outstanding Achievement in Cinematography in Episodic TV Series – 2006 * Outstanding Achievement in Cinematography in Episodic TV Series – 2005 Premios Emmy: * Outstanding Sound Mixing For A Comedy Or Drama Series – 2007 * Outstanding Cinematography For A Single-camera Series – 2006 * Outstanding Sound Editing For A Series – 2003 * Outstanding Makeup For A Series (Non-Prosthetic) – 2002 Premios Saturn * Best Network Television Series – 2004 Premios del Sindicato de Actores * Outstanding Ensemble in a Drama Series – 2004 Nominaciones Premios Emmy: * Outstanding Music Composition For A Series (Original Dramatic Score) – 2007 * Outstanding Prosthetic Makeup For A Series, Miniseries Or Special – 2007 * Outstanding Makeup For A Series (non-prosthetic) – 2007 * Outstanding Cinematography For A Single-Camera Series – 2007 * Outstanding Single-camera Sound Mixing For A Series – 2006 * Outstanding Sound Editing For A Series – 2006 * Outstanding Directing For A Drama Series – 2005: Quentin Tarantino * Outstanding Makeup For A Series (non-prosthetic) – 2005 * Outstanding Single-camera Sound Mixing For A Series – 2005 * Outstanding Sound Editing For A Series – 2005 * Outstanding Cinematography For A Single-Camera Series – 2004 * Outstanding Drama Series – 2004 * Outstanding Makeup For A Series (Non-Prosthetic) – 2004 * Outstanding Single-Camera Sound Mixing For A Series – 2004 * Outstanding Drama Series – 2003 * Outstanding Lead Actress In A Drama Series – 2003: Marg Helgenberger * Outstanding Makeup For A Series (Non-Prosthetic) – 2003 * Outstanding Makeup For A Series (Prosthetic) – 2003 * Outstanding Single-Camera Sound Mixing For A Series – 2003 * Outstanding Cinematography For A Single-Camera Series – 2002 * Outstanding Drama Series – 2002 * Outstanding Makeup For A Series (Prosthetic) – 2002 * Outstanding Single-Camera Sound Mixing For A Series – 2002 * Outstanding Sound Editing For A Series – 2002 * Outstanding Art Direction For A Single-Camera Series – 2001 * Outstanding Lead Actress In A Drama Series – 2001: Marg Helgenberger * Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing For A Series – 2001 * Outstanding Sound Editing For A Series – 2001 La serie también ha sido nominada a varios Globos de Oro, Premios del Sindicato de Actores, Premios WGA, Premios del Sindicato de Directores de América y Premios del Sindicato de Productores de América. Transmisión La serie es producida y transmitida en Estados Unidos por la cadena CBS los jueves a las 9 p.m. Para toda latinoamérica, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation es transmitida por Sony Entertainment Television hasta la séptima temporada, desde la octava la trasmite AXN al igual que sus spin-offs CSI: Miami y CSI: New York. En las televisoras locales: * 20px|Bandera de Argentina. Argentina: AXN - Canal 9 * 20px|Bandera de Bolivia. Bolivia: Red Uno * 20px|Bandera de Brasil. Brasil: AXN - Rede Record] * 20px|Bandera de Chile. Chile: AXN - Canal 13 - UCV TV (Canal 5) * 20px|Bandera de Colombia. Colombia: AXN - Citytv - RCN * 20px|Bandera de Costa Rica. Costa Rica: AXN - Teletica * 20px|Bandera de Cuba. Cuba: Cubavisión * 20px|Bandera de Ecuador. Ecuador: AXN - Teleamazonas * 20px|Bandera de El Salvador. El Salvador: Canal 2 * 20px|Bandera de España. España: AXN - Telecinco * 20px|Bandera de Guatemala. Guatemala: AXN - Canal 13 Guatemala - CBS * Honduras: AXN - Azteca 7 * 20px|Bandera de Hungría. Hungría: Viasat 3 * 20px|Bandera de México. México: AXN - Canal 5 * 20px|Bandera de Nicaragua. Nicaragua: Canal 2 - AXN * 20px|Bandera de Panamá. Panamá: TV/MAX * 20px|Bandera de Paraguay. Paraguay: SNT Canal 9 * 20px|Bandera de Perú. Perú: AXN - ATV * 20px|Bandera de Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico: WAPA TV Canal 4 * 20px|Bandera de República Dominicana. República Dominicana: Antena Latina 7 * 20px|Bandera de Rumania. Rumania: ProTV * 20px|Bandera de Surinam. Surinam: ATV * 20px|Bandera de Uruguay. Uruguay: Canal 10 - AXN * 20px|Bandera de Venezuela. Venezuela: AXN - Televen - CNB Televisión Categoría:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Categoría:Franquicia CSI Categoría:En construcción